fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiro (Freezing)
Jiro (次郎 Jirō) is considered World's first Limiter, who is well known as "Freezing Master". Despite his elderly appearance, he was one of the strongest individuals in the world who is on same level with Maria Lancelot. Although he's considered as the "Godfather of the Limiters", he is completely different from other Limiters, due to be able to engage in combat. He is also in good terms with Gengo Aoi and Maria Lancelot many years ago, whom he considered them as younger siblings. Character Name: Jiro Age: 78 Gender: Male Species: Human/Nova Affiliation: *Lab 13 (Freeloader) *West Genetics (Bodyguard of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide) *Chevalier (Former Overseer) Sobriquet: *Freezing Master Jiro *Second Wolf *Godfather of all limiters *Rampaging Beast *Freeloader *Drunken Geezer Relatives: *Gengo Aoi ("Little Brother") *Maria Lancelot ("Little Sister") *Margaret Lindman (Childhood Disciple) Theme: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBRFG1WLEOA *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6Z0Otyp_Lk *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93vmIVzWb-M *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7Zl3Jy0EVg Appearance Jiro is easily recognized by his pompadour hairstyle as well as his goatee. When he does not use Freezing on himself, he appears as a frail hunched old man. He can use Freezingg on himself to increase vastly the muscle mass of his body, though when in the combat against Type-S or below nova he does not seem to take this very seriously, only needing to increase his upper body and lower body a bit. When he engages in combat against N2 and N3 Novas, Jiro's hair and goatee turn black and his body appears to be well-built and he appears to become younger overall. When in his usual "old man" state, he wears ragged and patched up clothing and cheap sandals that makes him resemble a bum, but during 12th Nova Clash, he dons a tight black jumpsuit with bandages around the waist and right arm. He wears a blue leather vest in which he keeps all his medical equipment and the vest can expand along with his size. During his youth, Jiro's body had a heavier muscle build. He is shown to have sported his signature vest albeit he did not wear anything underneath it and wore shin-length pants which is accompanied by a pair of black kung fu sandals. When he was in his casual attire, he simply wore shorts and did not wear any upper body attire. When he takes on his Rampaging Beast appearance after releasing his Freezing, Jiro's body becomes extremely slender but still maintaining his muscular structure with his body now sporting and extremely dark skin tone. His pompadour grows larger and his hair becomes wilder in appearance. His stomach becomes thinner and his shoulder become broader, he also gains an increase in height as well as arm span. When he releases all of the seals Maria placed on him, he reverts back to a muscular human form, but with darkened skin, and black eyes with glowing irises and in this form his body appears to revert Jirou to his physical prime as all signs of aging have disappeared. He also has large saggy earlobes. Personality As the "Freezing Master" Jiro is a jovial, kindly man of simple pleasures, he goes so far as to state that to him booze is life. The simple kindness of unselfishly offering him a drink and act of helpfulness/kindness are enough to gain his eternal gratitude, causing him to help and save Kazuya and others during 12th Nova Clash without asking for any rewards. According to Margaret, Jiro is a very mellow person who is almost always smiling. Margaret's shock at seeing Jiro stop smiling at the sight of 4 Year Nova clash casualties influenced her to become a great Pandora, who later became hero during 5th and 6th Nova clash and becoming Headmistress of West Genetics. Long ago, he was known for having a brutal nature. As the "Young Jiro" As a young man, Jiro was overly prideful of himself and a very quirky, comedic person. Much like his current self, Jiro enjoyed teasing people, this was mostly seen when he teased both Gengo and Maria during their youth, as he seems to find it not easy to tease the Maria much to the latters lack of response. The teasing was not limited to just Maria herself as he would also tease Gengo from time to time, to which Gengo would reply in a more serious manner which annoys Jiro, most likely as he cannot find any fun in teasing someone who is so serious. He also loved to tease young Margaret as she gets flustered and embarrassed easily. Jiro has a terrible fear for heights, as first seen when he was flying with Maria, he stated that he would not look down. He seemed more egotistical in comparison to his older self, believing that because of his great abilities, his Stigmata Cells would never lose their will and thus he would never receive a scar due to his Stigmata Cells regenerative abilities. This ego extends to when he became fully known as one of the strongest people in the world together with Maria. Plots Coming Soon Relationships Coming Soon Power and Abilities He is widely considered one of the most powerful people in the world, and he lives up to this title. Gengo said that, in the past, because even Maria Lancelot herself feared Jiro's might and potential, she sealed off a part of his strength to teach him freezing technique. Jiro was also one of the oldest characters to still live among with Gengo and Maria. Gengo himself forbid Jiro to engage in any combat due to the fact that he holds the power to destroy the world. In terms of raw power, Jiro surpasses Maria. Jiro has shown an overwhelming amount of strength while in his younger looking body, during his arrival at 12th Nova Clash event, he was able to effortlessly move around freezing area with sheer strength and endurance. Jiro is so powerful that not only was he able to obliterate the head of a N2 Nova with a finger flick, but he also had the delicateness to simultaneously take away its freedom of movement by using freezing through his fingers. He also appears to have tremendous speed, using this speed he was able to utilize his Freezing abilities against a herd of N2 Novas in rapid succession, being able to take down each of the creatures without them being able to even touch him, his speed has also allowed him to enter the 12th Nova Clash event unnoticed and find Kazuya seconds before a Nova was able to attack. His physical strength is so great that even though Maria sealed a part of his strength, he was still able to use his Grand Freezing to such an extent that he was nearly able to stop the rotation of the entire planet with his fist, and punch a Pandora Type Nova, the most powerful Nova type to ever exist so far, into space with just one blow. Stigmata Cells Because of part of his diet containing Nova's due to his sheer curiosity, Jiro has vast amount of Stigmata Cells and has 100% Stigmata Cells in his entire body. He is considered a "natural developed Nova/Human Hybrid" instead of modification. Forms Jirouintpower.jpg|Jiro's intermediary form. Jirou2.jpg|Jiro's true form. Maria placed seals into Jiro in order to control his immeasurable power. When he begins removing the seals during his fight against the Renegade Legendary Pandora's' and multiple Pandora-Type Nova, his appearance changes into a beast-like form. His strength and resistance to damage increase, his arms get longer, his teeth turn into little fangs protruding out of his mouth, his face's skin cracks and his eyes turn white with no visible pupils. He keeps this form while popping out the seals from his body one by one, until he reaches his final form. In this form he once again has a human face and human proportions but he looks different: he has darker skin, longer black hair, black sclera, and a black beard. He also looks younger and his muscle mass increases dramatically. Intimidation Jiro can perform freezing himself, causing his muscles to swell and his body to grow to colossal size. In his state the mere sight of him is enough to frighten off the many strong Nova with ease. This type of intimidation has been dubbed as Intimidation Freezing. Freezing As his title implies, Jiro uses a variety of Freezing abilities. His skill and knowledge are such that he can effortlessly freeze any Nova, Pandora and Limiter he comes across, even hundreds at a time. Jiro is able to use a form of Freezing on himself that result in an increase in size and power, the size and area that is affected by the Freezing can be controlled, resulting in either a younger and taller body, or becoming a massive giant. He can even use his Freezing to help regenerate the wounded Pandora and Limiter much faster and Jump start hearts that have been stopped. His Freezing ability is far superior to that of any others. Jiro can stop the earth from rotating, causing a natural disaster and only he can remove the Freezing. He also gains access to new Freezing techniques when he removes Maria's seals and begins changing into new forms. In his intermediary form he can deflect damage by using Damage Freezing on himself. In his final form he can paralyze his enemies by blowing on them, turning them into statues, and even briefly stopping time. Equipment Jiro carries many medical equipment within his jacket, many of which are custom made and not sold anywhere. His medical equipment itself is enough to perform surgeries on spot. Techniques Intimidation Freezing (脅迫フリーズ Kyōhaku furīzu): Using Freezing, Jiro stimulates his own body to increase muscle mass and overall size. The purpose of this technique is to frighten off Lower class Nova or Pandora without the need to fight. Most of the time, it's very effective against Type-R Nova or lower. Grand Freezing (グランドフリーズ Gurando furīzu): An unarmed Freezing technique, it is strong enough not only to perform Knocking on a large number of strong individuals but also to reduce the Earth's rotational speed to near stopping point. When performed, natural disasters happen due to the planet's rotation being slowed down. Rising Wolf Particle Beam(上昇ウルフ粒子ビーム Shōrō Ryūshi bīmu): Using his fist, mouth or any parts of his body, Jiro can perform a powerful spiral-like Nova blast that takes on the shape of a Giant Wolf head, which he can control its projectile. Jiro states that it is powerful enough to reach outer space. Big Bang (ビッグバン Bigguban): After increasing the muscle mass and size in his arms and chest, Jiro concentrates and condenses the muscle into his right arm, turning it blue. He then proceeds to punch the opponent with enough force to send them all the way into space. It is first used on a Pandora-Type Nova. Damage Freezing (ダメージフリーズ Damēji Furīzu): Jiro applies his freezing directly into an opponent's attack, instantly stopping the unleashed attacks within his body while the rest of the opponent's attack simply go past him. If the Damage Freezing is released, the attacks will then continue, if more than one is stopped, all attacks will be released simultaneously. When Jiro released Damage Freezing from Legendary Pandora and Pandora-Type Nova attacks after the battle, it caused heavy damage to him meaning it is a double edged sword. Head Shaker (ヘッドシェイカー Heddo Sheikā): Jiro grabs his opponent's head with both hands and violently shakes it, causing a definite annihilation on an opponent. Freezing Breath (フリーズグブレス Furīzu Buresu): Jiro applies Freezing with a forceful breath. Secret Art: Freezing Time (奥義 フリーズグタイム Ōgi: Furīzu Taimu): Jiro stops time with Freezing. The application of the freezing is similar to Grand Freezing in that Jiro bashes the floor with his fist; however, it will only stop time on a smaller area and can be used more quickly. Eternal Freezing (エターナルフリーズ Etānaru Furīzu): Jiro applies unending freezing to an opponent, causing them to permanently freeze as if they were frozen in time. This technique is hard on his own body. He uses this technique usually after applying his Freezing Time. Million Freezing (ミリオンノフリーズ Mirion Furīzu): With incredible speed and precision, Jiro strikes an opponent or opponents with either a million times from every angle or millions of precision freezing enhanced strikes and jabs to multiple opponents, allowing him to fully stop an opponent's movement. With extreme precision, he can choose any part of the body to allow movement for. This technique is used on single unknown type nova and multiple Humanoid-Type Nova in his both combat mode and full form.